


Don't Let Anyone Kiss The Point Of Your Nose

by yawaweol



Series: I'll Sign Up As Your Soulmate, Whether You Like It Or Not [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, But not friendzoned, First Meetings, Jicheol, Jicheol as kids, LITERALLY, M/M, Seungcheol is bald, Why Did I Write This?, i wrote this half-asleep, jicheol week, pinky promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawaweol/pseuds/yawaweol
Summary: 7-year old Seungcheol's punishment for not attending his taekwondo match is having his head shaved. And Jihoon still finds him beautiful.





	Don't Let Anyone Kiss The Point Of Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> I am serious when i said i wrote this half-asleep. It's 3 am when i wrote this and for the past few days, the longest sleep i had is 3 hours so I'm kinda dizzy. You'll notice I'm not even making sense anymore so yea.  
> Also, why did i made Cheol bald? When I am the one who's supposed to be bald.  
> And idk, i ended up writing this in a setting wherein bald kids are criticized. This doesn't discriminate people in any way, please understand uwu  
> Short and lame af  
> Happy Jicheol week!! Day 4 ~

Seungcheol touches his head lightly as he sobs quietly. His father recently punished him for not attending his taekwondo match the other day. He dragged him inside a barber shop and had his hair shaved—so now he’s bald. His friends kept on calling him the next generation’s “the rock” which is obviously do not came out as a compliment.

 

He never felt this much humiliation in his entire 7 years of existence. Well yeah, he’s still a kid but that doesn’t mean he can’t feel ashamed. Before, their house will always have a bunch of kids playing in their yard, watching butterflies or playing with the ants but after the shaving incidence, kids are now staying away from him, and some started teasing him.

 

His mom is extremely furious when he saw Seungcheol walking inside their house, bald. Seungcheol won’t stop crying for days and that made his dad realize what he have done. He won’t talk to anyone and just sulks in his room everyday. He still comes out of his room too. That is when Powerpuff Girls will start, his favorite cartoon. His parents would smile fondly as they notice their son trying to hold back his laughter as he watch the three large-headed, unproportioned girls fights with each other. After the show, he will go back to his room and sulk again.

 

One night, Seungcheol is star-gazing at his room’s balcony when he heard a voice.

 

“Hey!” A kid, maybe the same age as him, calls from the balcony across his room.

 

“Hey?” Seungcheol answers unsurely, wondering why is someone talking to him.

 

“What is your name? My name is Jihoon and we just moved here a while ago so I don’t have any friends yet!” Jihoon introduces himself with so much enthusiasm while Seungcheol introduces himself feebly.

 

“I’m Seungcheol. Nice to meet you too,” Seungcheol tried to sound friendly but Jihoon noticed how stiff Seungcheol is so he asked him.

 

“Don’t you want to be friends with me? Are you like my own friends? Will you despise me too?” Jihoon suddenly asks him and he can hear the sadness in his voice. Seungcheol panics, he doesn’t know what to do and what to say since he’s not really good with words and such.

 

“Oh my god Jihoon, I’m so sorry! I am not in a good mood lately ever since my dad made me bald. And I am not good with words either so I don’t know what to say. And I want to be your friend too! My friends won’t talk to me because I’m bald now,” Seungcheol told Jihoon and after hearing what Seungcheol said, Jihoon can’t help but giggle. “Are you laughing at me now? Because I’m bald? I knew it. People thinks I am disgusting now.” He’s so close to tears and now, it’s Jihoon’s turn to panic.

 

“Cheollie don’t cry! Do you want me to come over?” Jihoon asks Seungcheol as he fiddles his sweater paws. _Sweater paws, that’s cute,_ Seungcheol thinks.

 

“Are you sure? Are you allowed to go outside? It’s already dark though.

 

“Yup. Ok so I’m gonna knock on your door in a minute. Open it for me!” Jihoon waves at him as he dashes to Seungcheol’s house. Seungcheol is now running too. His parents, worried, was about to ask Seungcheol questions but was halted when Seungcheol opened the front door and drags a cute boy around Seungcheol’s age to his room. The boy is not able to greet Seungcheol’s parents properly so he just bowed at them.

 

Seungcheol shuts his door close and plopped on his bed, even motioning Jihoon to join him. Seungcheol scoots at the side to give space for Jihoon to lay on his back.

 

“Why did you come here anyway? We can talk through our room’s balcony so why?” Seungcheol questions Jihoon as the latter rolled unto his bed a few times before answering the question.

 

“The truth is I need you to do me a favor.” Jihoon starts suspiciously.

 

Seungcheol suddenly tenses, “what is it?” Seungcheol suddenly wishes it’s an easy one.

 

Jihoon inhales deeply before speaking, “Please let me touch your hair, or rather, head?” He asks hopefully.

 

Seungcheol was taken aback but instead of agreeing, he asks Jihoon for a reason first. “Why?”

 

As if on cue, Jihoon smirks. “I’ll tell you while I caress your head, please?”

There it is. Jihoon’s pout. The most beautiful pout he’s ever seen.

 

“Ok I guess?”

 

Jihoon invaded Seungcheol’s personal space as his hand goes above Seungcheol’s head tries to caress it.

 

“You’re so beautiful Seungcheol you know that? Your hair is really bald oh my god is your wig snatched?” Jihoon asks seriously.

 

After hearing Jihoon’s words, Seungcheol lets out his loudest laughter ever. Jihoon is giving Seungcheol confused stares and he waited for Seungcheol to stop laughing before asking. “Why did you laugh?”

 

“Is that a meme reference?”

 

Jihoon shrugs. “I just heard that from my brother so I just said what I heard.”

 

Seungcheol smiles warmly at Jihoon, “I am starting to like you. And uhm—since you’re like new here, perhaps, you need a bestfriend? I don’t wanna push you—“

 

“Ok. Let’s be bestfriends! I love that!” Jihoon exclaims excitedly and as if its a normal thing, Jihoon leaned to Seungcheol so he can kiss him in the point of his nose. Seungcheol is surprised and startled.

 

“What did you do?” He asks incredulously as he touches the point of his nose.

 

“That will be our bestfriend thing from now on ok? Don’t let anyone kiss you there!” Jihoon explains but he noticed Seungcheol feels uncomfortable. “Seungcheol are you ok? Its fine if you don’t want to kiss. It was just a sugge—“ JIhoon was cut-off when Seungcheol launched at him and kiss the point of his nose.

 

“Of course I like it. I’m just surprised,” Seungcheol smiles. He’s smile is so genuine that it can purify your soul. “So bestfriends?” Seungcheol asked as he showed his right pinky,

 

Jihoon understands so he also showed his right pinky, linked it with Seungcheol’s own. “Bestfriends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this because I'll be super busy later finishing requirements and studying for my exams.  
> Again, this doesn't mean they friendzoned each other lol they're still kids ok? Romance will bloom the next chapter, which is next to this story.  
> Thank you for reading! Feedback appreciated!!


End file.
